silent_glitcherfandomcom-20200214-history
Equinox
"I don't have time for a nobody like you." Equinox is the sixth form of the Star Side. It has a full moveset, omitting the ultimate. It is a Pressurer Archetype due to it's medium-damage but insane speed and mobility. Moveset *'Z - Equinox Orbs' **Equinox dashes forward arms-first, leaving black-and-white orbs behind. After a second, the balls explode to deal big damage. *'X - Yin-Yang Revolution' **Similar to Z, but instead Equinox torpedos around, and it's movements are controllable. *'C - Balance Bound' **Equinox jumps up high into the air and moves forward slightly, landing back down to create a large shockwave that deals small damage. Alternates Trivia * The alternates Daybringer and Nightcrawler are both based on the Equinox Worms from Terraria's Ancients Awakened mod. In that mod, they are two worms that gain power at different times of day and also speed up time by a lot when they're active. * Psychosis and Nova are both Reality alts and have their respective aura effects. * Equinox was originally Equality and had only white in it's color scheme, but it was changed to Equinox with a black and white color scheme. * Equinox's C was originally from a form called Plagues, but that form was removed from Silent. Corrosion can be considered an accidental replacement for Plagues. Lore Equinox, the crusader for balance. Like many of the still living natural Star Souls, she was created as a part of the panic generation that Dimension made. Her ability was stored in her wings (which could be considered an ability since the wings were unique to her), and it gave her more power against either light or dark, depending on which one had more presence in the universe. Like Destiny, she chose to remain in space for a while instead of immediately land on a planet, but unlike Destiny, she immediately searched for other 'space dwellers' to form an alliance with. This was mostly to prevent Equinox from making too many rivalries, but also to extend her influence for when she thought of a goal. Equinox was able to find numerous Star Souls, including Luna, Sol, Euclidean, and Time. With the exception of Euclidean (who was more concerned with 'the unchangeable'), all of them were willing to form an alliance provided it had a good purpose. Equinox was able to come up with a goal regarding balance in the universe, not light or dark, because too much of one of them could lead to very bad things. Also, Equinox's ability seemed that it was crafted for that very purpose. The three Star Souls liked the idea and officially formed the Equinox group, which still has yet to decide on an actual name. It was about this time where Vanta and Radiance were having a war for Robloxia. Equinox met with Radiance when she was forming an army, and Radiance agreed to let the Equinox group fight with them. But alas, Vanta's power was too much for even Radiance, the Equinox group, and their legion of light warriors. Then Radiance self-destructed, Vanta's darkness was cleared, and Lys was formed. The Equinox group inherently had decent reputation within Lys for their efforts, but was later unwelcome due to Equinox being interpreted as "both light and dark." Of course, Equinox was concerned that Lys' ideals would negatively impact the relative balance between light and dark, but was also quite annoyed with their logic and sought revenge. So Equinox came up with a plan, and went searching for Psyche. Equinox was eventually able to find Psyche, who was imprisoned and secluded from most of civilization due to not having gained much control of her quite threatening power yet. Equinox freed Psyche from her prison and informed her about the plan, which she was willing to do. Then, on the day of Purity and Corruption swearing their oath to protect the light and banish the darkness, Equinox took Psyche to the roof of the building where the oath was being sworn. Following Equinox's instructions, Psyche cut every connection to light that Corruption's soul had, and with Vanta forest darkness supplied by Equinox, tainted the soul of Corruption to benefit darkness. Then, Equinox took Psyche to the relative location of Solitude, but kept her distance. Psyche took the soul of Solitude and diffused feelings of intense hatred for the Lys king into it, justified only by false memories that Psyche made up, then returned the soul to Solitude. This cynical plan would directly lead to the king's assassination and ultimately to the total collapse of Lys, but Equinox felt that it had to be done to maintain balance, as morally wrong as it was. Since then, Equinox and Psyche have not even seen each other at all aside from one event. Then, the Equinox group stumbled across Destiny, and they created Haven, which would then become the headquarters for Destiny and the Equinox group. Psyche's final connection with Equinox happened when she accidentally read the mind of Destiny because of her ability's relatively weak link to Equinox. That lead to Robloxia discovering Destiny's ability to see into the future and raiding Haven, and almost lead to the death of a few Equinox group members thanks to Galactic. Fortunately, the entire Equinox group survived because Galactic was defeated by Destiny. Now, Equinox is probably working with Destiny to keep Haven stable and keeping her secrets regarding Lys between herself and Psyche. Category:Forms Category:Has Lore